


Domestic Hannibal

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit Naughty, Clothing Kink, Daddy Kink, Domestic, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> This started in a doctor's waiting room. I finished two weeks later.

When Hannibal and Will fell, the profiler thought his career in the FBI was officially dead just like he was to them. 

He couldn't actually go back home but if he was allowed to, he would burn every single thing that reminded him of the horrible place that destroyed his mind. 

Ok, Hannibal kinda helped the process but he loved him so he got a free pass.

The both of them were currently living in the outskirts of Denmark in a little cabin with two dogs, Billy and Bach. (It was very easy to guess who had named each dog). Hannibal pretended he was apalled by the simple life but Will knew better. Will knew the man loved it. 

That morning Will went to go grab groceries before Hannibal was even awake which he thought was an amazing thing.

Hannibal became a bit less uptight along the years, still managing to be classy at the same time. But now he didn't needed to hide his true self from everyone and that had made wonders for him. 

Will got home and immediately patted the dogs in his way to the kitchen. 

What he found wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Will did find his husband making omelette du fromage but he was surprised to find Hannibal still in his grey undies and wearing one of Will's FBI blue shirts with the yellow letters on the back and front. 

Hannibal turned around and smiled sleeply at his husband, his graying hair falling on his forehead. 

The shirt was small on Hannibal of course, riding obscenely over his soft stomach, straining against his chest. Hannibal was always bigger and stronger than Will and the profiler secretely liked it very much.  He actually felt his cock hardening in his jeans at the sight but he was equally confused. 

\- Good morning, Will. - He said, turning the stove off and facing his husband. 

Will put the groceries in the kitchen table very slowly and faced Hannibal's face instead of his chest and belly like he wanted to. 

\- Hannibal... - He started, intending to be fully coherent. - What the fuck? - It didn't work. His brain was short circuiting. 

Hannibal only raised an eyebrow at his husband.

\- Language, Will. - He chastised. - What do you mean? 

\- When did you got my shirt? 

Hannibal looked down and almost looked embarassed. Almost. 

\- Oh, this? I had it for ages. 

\- Yeah, but how long? 

\- I got it when I was framing you for murder. - He didn't even flinched. 

\- What? Five years ago? Before we even got on the same page?! Why? And I'm only knowing about this now because...?

Hannibal shrugged.

\- It wasn't important. 

Will gaped at his husband. Then he gave a shit eating grin.

\- You had a crush on me still back then, huh? -   
Hannibal stayed silent. - Oh I'm right aren't I? I bet you slept with it just so you could smell my scent. Naughty little cannibal. - Will walked fowards trapping Hannibal against the marble counter. - You loooooooved me. - He teased in a sing song voice. 

Hannibal looked both annoyed and embarassed. 

\- I like it that you wear my clothes, Hannibal. - Will nuzzled his neck. - It's very hot. - To make a point Will pressed his hard cock against his husband's leg. - It makes me possessive. Now tell me I'm right.

\- I'll may have hid the shirt in a safe house when I was arrested. - He hissed as he felt Will's hand trailing his furry exposed belly. 

\- I'm touched, my love. - Will smirked. - I'll wear it again sometime so you can have my smell in it. 

\- I have you now. That's a better option. - Hannibal growled and grabbed Will's head pulling it backwards and exposing his pale neck. 

\- The loving kitten turned into a passionate lion, after all. - Will said huskly feeling Hannibal's teeth nipping his skin. 

\- Kitten?! - Hannibal looked offended. Will couldn't stop laughing. He groaned instead when he felt Hannibal palming his hard cock. 

\- You look ravishing and strong wearing my clothes. When I use yours I look like a boy trying to imitate his daddy. - Hannibal groaned at the comment, mouthing sloppily against Will's neck. 

\- A very cunning boy. - He managed to say between pants. Will's hand was gripping and stroking Hannibal's cock in a very deliberate and slow way. 

\- Will daddy spank me today? - Will whined against Hannibal's ear. - I've been amazingly naughty. 

\- Daddy will punish you, don't worry. - Then he said more clinically. - Let's move this to the bedroom. I don't want cum stains in the kitchen floor again. 

Will snorted, dropping the act. 

\- What a way to kill the mood Hannibal. 

-  My cock is still hard. Thus the mood has not been killed. 

\- Yeah yeah whatever. - Will said dropping his clothes on the chair in their room. - Don't take the shirt off. - He warned.

Hannibal smirked.

\- Duly noted.


End file.
